Xyz Summon
The frequently used abbreviated form. Simply substitute the furigana with the Latin letters for the full form. | japanese = Ｘ召喚 | furigana = エクシーズしょうかん | romaji = Ekushīzu Shōkan | english = Xyz Summon | french = Invocation Xyz Verb: Invoquer par Xyz | german = Xyz-Beschwörung Verb: beschwören als Xyz-Beschwörung | italian = Evocazione Xyz Verb: Evocare Xyz | portuguese = Invocação-Xyz Verb: Invocar por Invocação-Xyz | korean = 엑시즈 소환 (Xyz 召喚) Eksijeu Sohwan | chinese = 超量召喚 Chāoliàng Zhàohuàn / Ciu1 leong6 Ziu6 wun6 (Exceeding Summon) | spanish = Invocación Xyz Verb: Invocar Xyz }} An Xyz Summon (pronounced ik-seez ) (エクシーズ Ekushīzu Shōkan; usually abbreviated since Duelist Alliance) is the act of Special Summoning an Xyz Monster from the Extra Deck by overlaying at least 2 monsters with the same Level. How to Xyz Summon During their Main Phase, the turn player can Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster from their Extra Deck by vertically stacking two (or more, if needed/possible) face-up monsters with the same Level as the Xyz Monster's Rank, that are listed on it as Xyz Materials. After that, the player Summons the Xyz Monster from the Extra Deck in face-up Attack or Defense Position by placing it on top of the stacked Xyz Materials in an unoccupied Main Monster Zone that a Link Monster points to or an Extra Monster Zone. Monsters that do not have Levels, such as Xyz Monsters and Link Monsters, cannot normally be used as Xyz Materials for an Xyz Summon, unless played otherwise. Prior to the introduction of the Extra Monster Zone, a monster could be Xyz Summoned to any Monster Zone. Even if all appropriate Monster Zones are occupied, an Xyz Monster can still be Xyz Summoned as long as at least one of the Xyz Materials used is in one of these Zones, so that there is an available Zone when the Xyz Monster is Summoned. Example GagagaMagician-YS13-EN-C-1E.png|A Level 4 monster ("Gagaga Magician") GogogoGolem-SP14-EN-C-1E.png|+ A Level 4 monster ("Gogogo Golem") Number39Utopia-YS13-EN-SR-1E.png|= A Rank 4 Xyz Monster ("Number 39: Utopia") Advanced rulings * An Xyz Summon is a kind of built-in Special Summon, like Contact Fusion, Pendulum Summon, Synchro Summon or the Special Summon of a monster like "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", therefore it does not start a Chain. * Xyz Materials currently attached to an Xyz Monster are neither treated as monsters, nor treated as being on the field. * Trap Monsters and Pseudo-Trap Monsters can be used as Xyz Materials. * Tokens cannot be used as Xyz Materials, as Tokens cannot be in any state other than being on the field. * The battle positions of the monsters to be used as Xyz Material does not matter as long as they are in face-up position. However, once you have Xyz Summoned your Xyz Monster, ensure that the entire stack is neatly aligned in face-up Attack Position, regardless of which Battle position the Xyz Monster is currently in. * Xyz Monsters frequently have effects that require you to remove an Xyz Material(s) from beneath it, known as detaching. When this happens, the Materials are sent to the Graveyard. Some Xyz Monsters have negative effects if they have no Xyz Materials left beneath them. * An Xyz Monster Special Summoned via any means other than an Xyz Summon will not have any Xyz Materials (unless given to it by a card effect, such as "Xyz Reborn"). In this case, certain negative effects will apply immediately for some Xyz Monsters, such as those of "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" and "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction". * If an Xyz Monster leaves the field or otherwise ceases to be a monster (such as being treated as an Equip Card by "Destiny HERO - Plasma", or being treated as an Xyz Material by the effect of "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" or for the Xyz Summon of "Number F0: Utopic Future"), its Xyz Materials are sent to the Graveyard, unless the card effect says otherwise, such as those of the "Rank-Up-Magic" archetype. *If an Xyz Monster is flipped face-down, its Xyz Materials remain attached to it. * Xyz Materials are not treated as monsters, so they will not be affected by a card like "Dimensional Fissure". While "Dimensional Fissure" is on the field, detaching Xyz Materials still sends them to the Graveyard. * If a card effect banishes all cards that would be sent to the Graveyard (such as "Macro Cosmos" or "Banisher of the Radiance"), then when an Xyz Monster leaves the field, its Xyz Materials will be banished. An Xyz Monster can still detach its Materials while such an effect is active; the Xyz Materials will be banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. Alternate methods Apart from the basic method of performing an Xyz Summon outlined above, certain cards allow the controller to perform an Xyz Summon outside of its parameters. Usually through "Rank-Up-Magic" cards or "Xyz Evolution". : See list Performs an Xyz Summon. Anime In the anime, using monsters to perform an Xyz Summon is known as overlaying them. When an Xyz Summon is performed, the Xyz Materials then turn into forms of energy whose colors match their Attributes (Spell Cards being used as Xyz Material become green) before shooting into the air, sometimes spiraling around each other. A red-colored spiral portal known as an Overlay Network then appears, and the energy forms enter the portal. The newly Summoned Xyz Monster then emerges from the portal, its Xyz Materials, now colored in accordance with its Attribute, orbiting around it. The emergence from the portal differs between Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V; in ZEXAL, the portal twists shut and explodes with light; in ARC-V a column of blue energy emerges from the portal (although the color of the energy is different for some monsters, such as "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon" for which red energy emerged). Certain monsters, especially "Number" monsters, may have unique or specially designed Overlay Networks of a different color or shape. The idea of a spiral-shaped portal is derived from Konami's statement that Xyz Monsters entered our universe through a black hole. However, in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, all Xyz Summons used the galaxy-style spiral portal used largely by "Number" cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, an Xyz Summon performed using monsters that have been Pendulum Summoned is referred to as a "Pendulum-Xyz Summon". Shay Obsidian also refers to an Xyz Summon performed using an Xyz Monster and a non-Xyz Monster as materials as a "Cross Xyz Summon". In Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS when a Duelist declares an overlay during a Speed Duel, they will first hold out both their arms (palms flat and facing downward) while declaring the Levels and names of the Xyz Materials, before placing their hands over one another, seemingly to represent stacking the cards on top of one another, before the Overlay Network appears behind them rather than in front of them like in previous spin-offs. The Xyz Materials become data and enter nodes on the Overlay Network (similar to the Arrowhead portal when performing a Link Summon). Once they are set, energy flows in four beams past the Duelist creating a portal in front of them from which the newly formed Xyz Monster emerges. During a Master Duel the Overlay Network appears underneath the selected materials and the portal from which the Xyz Monster emerges appears above the Duelist. Theodore Hamilton introduces a new type of Xyz Summon called "Reincarnation Xyz Summon" which works similar to his "Reincarnation Link Summon" in that he can summon an Xyz Monster using a copy with the same name. ZEXAL Xyz.gif | Xyz Summon in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL ARC-V Xyz.gif | ... in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V VRAINS_Xyz.png | ... in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Trivia * When Xyz Summons were revealed in the OCG, they were at first mistranslated as "Exceed Summons" by fans. This was likely because "Xyz" is not an actual word and has no immediately obvious pronunciation. The word "Exceed" was likely the closest English equivalent to the Japanese エクシーズ Ekushīzu. ** This term has fallen into official use in the Chinese OCG, where the term for "Xyz" is 超量 Chāoliàng or literally "Exceeding". This could also be due in part to the Chinese language having no phonetic script for easy transliteration, forcing developers to adopt an equivalent, translatable term. See also * Xyz Evolution * Rank-Up * Rank-Down Notes References Category:Types of Summon fr:Invocation Xyz